The Amazing Adventures of Sarek and Mandy
by Witblogi
Summary: In accordance to Starfleet's new regulations that all family units must partake in 'vacation time' Spock, Uhura & Child visit Sarek on Nu!Vulcan. Hilarity and many Checkers matches ensue.
1. The One Where They Played Checkers

Written for LJ's Spock Uhura Mega Prompt Post to the request of Spock+Uhura+bbs/u go to nu!Vulcan and Sarek babysits.

* * *

**The Amazing Adventures of Sarek and Mandy**

"With the addition of multiple family units on board the Enterprise, Starfleet has begun enforcing familial benefit plans. The addition of such regulations has culminated in a large portion of time set aside in which Nyota and I may not serve as to take extended shore leave with Amanda." Sarek blinked at the communication video that continued to play out before him.

After Spock's revelation of his plans to return to Starfleet after the destruction of his people's home, Sarek had had much difficulty in returning to his previously cool relationship with his son. Hence the start of their mutual correspondence, updating each other as to what they were doing, formally at first but breaking into more personal territory once it was clear that his son was seriously involved with the Human, Nyota Uhura.

Their bonding came of no surprise nor did it bring shame to Sarek, Spock had always been somewhat uncontrollable, determined, once he set his logical mind to something there was no stopping his actions. Also, Sarek mused, if he'd disapproved he'd have been a rather large illogical hypocrite. So no, their marriage came of no surprise, but that it produced offspring? Now that was surprising, but again by no means unwelcome.

He had never had the pleasure of meeting young Amanda, merely watching the top of her head bob along the bottom of the screen occasionally during Spock's recordings, until he picked her up and placed her in his lap explaining what he was doing after her incessant questioning. She had blinked up at him, then faced the screen and broke into a large partially toothless smile and had greeted him in Terran Standard. Sarek had never been called Grandfather before and for a moment it stole his breath.

Directly after however she proceeded to frown mightly and ask her father if Sarek spoke in standard, but before he could reply she turned back to face him and greeted him doubly as her _Sa'mekh'al_.

"… the available options as to where the extent of our time will be spent however is limited and yet undetermined. Nyota wishes to return to Terra and spend the time with her family to introduce Amanda and myself. The shuttle schedules for this course of action are unfavorable as the commute between Terra and Izar V is quite long and uncomfortable without the reprieve of a planet to stop at or other such facilities…"

And that was how Sarek made his immediate reply an invitation to spend an equal portion of time with him on Tih-Vulcan as a midpoint between Izar V and Terra.

--

" The colony is beautiful," Nyota remarked as they were transported across the settlement to Sarek's dwelling. In only a few years short of a decade the Vulcan people had managed to accomplish much and their city was clearly thriving. Less composed than her mother, Amanda's hands were pressed to the plastic of the window, staring at the people and buildings.

" Wooow," she said with wide eyes. It was telling of how magnificent the city was that the usually chattering child was sitting in stunned silence. She was usually only this captivated by complex riddles fed to her by Spock.

"What's that?!" she exclaimed as she caught sight of the beginnings of the hanging inverted cliff buildings that Vulcans were known to construct, making the most of their space and resources.

" Don't point Mandy," Nyota gently clasped her daughter's hand and brought it down, "It's rude. Especially here, we talked about this," she chided the child who squirmed in her seat and looked abashed. She apologized quickly and went back to gaping at the scenery. With Mandy so distracted Nyota turned to Spock who had been quiet for some time.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a hushed voice leaning towards his seat. He looked at her and gave one minute nod.

" The experience is profoundly unique," he said indicating it was something he was unable to articulate about just yet. She couldn't begin to imagine what it was like for him and didn't try, instead lending what measure of reassurance she could by briefly squeezing his shoulder before sitting back to answer a new Mandy-question.

When the transport finally stopped before a moderately sized dwelling on the outskirts of town, they all trooped out, stretching cramped limbs and cracking disused joints. Together they unloaded their belongings, Mandy's arms fully outstretched to receive the small pack of her things that Spock bestowed upon her. As soon as her job of carrying her own bag was underway she tromped up to the door with parents lagging behind and stretched to reach the button above her head.

On her toes she was almost there, her fingers completely outstretched- but then she was being lifted and pushed the button with gleeful ease before being set back down. She giggled to herself twisting to look up at her parents knowingly, but the door was opening… there was a strange mood about this meeting she decided, and she didn't like it very much.

The man in the door looked exactly as she'd seen him before, her grandfather obviously. He was tall like most adults, with grey hair and a lined face, but he looked sort of …fun.

" Hi! Do you play Checkers?"

--

On the third rotation of what could be called a Terran day that the small trio family had spent on Tih-Vulcan, Spock and Nyota received urgent missives from Starfleet. The Enterprise needed contact with them immediately.

As Sarek did not have communication facilities appropriate for such a subspace conversation to take place they dressed in their uniforms and headed for the temporary Starfleet base that protected the colony.

In leaving, they entrusted the care of their child with him. Mandy didn't appear to be at all uncomfortable with the arrangement, explaining willingly that she was watched by many other crewmembers while her parents worked.

They watched each other warily over the top of Sarek's small round kitchen table, his hands folded around a mug of tea, her nose just clearing the surface.

" What activities do you usually engage in while your parents are on duty?" he asked pulling his mug up to his mouth.

Mandy tipped her chin up at him and smiled widely.

--

" Do you think they're alright?" Nyota slid over to where Spock was making use of a computer terminal to process calculations for the Enterprise. Their current predicament left no room for the tiny margin of error that his replacement was sure to evoke.

" They appear to be distressed but otherwise unharmed, do you have reason to believe them in danger?" He asked without looking up, the buttons singing under his dancing fingertips. Nyota frowned and looked up at the screen where the bridge was depicted sweating out their negotiations without them.

" Not _them_," she jerked her head towards the screen, " Mandy, your father," she lowered her voice, " They aren't exactly similar personalities,"

Spock paused, " I see no reason for them to have any difficulties in our absence. Amanda is a bright child with abundant communication skills." He turned back to his console.

" But your father…" she whispered tensely.

" Does in fact have experience with raising a Human-Vulcan hybrid child." He said sharply. Nyota sighed covering her eyes, that wasn't what she meant…

" However I understand your concern although it is unfounded and illogical. I assure you my father will not attempt anything Amanda does not wish to do, nor will he impart any information to her unless she requests it," He said turning in his chair to face her. She scanned his passive features, focusing on his reassuring eyes and nodded.

" Okay," she blinked and nodded, smiling tiredly, " Okay, I'm sorry, it's just…" she looked to their stations and picked up her ear piece shaking her head, " Never mind, I'm sure they're fine."

--

"You have a_ big_ Checkers board,"

She commented looking duly impressed as she hopped up into the chair on one side of the large traditional chessboard. Although a terrain game, Sarek had always enjoyed it and Spock had sent him this particularly beautiful set on the fifth anniversary of the destruction of Vulcan, and the death of his human wife.

It seemed fitting for this child with her name to now be appreciating it as she was, tucked into her chair, swinging her legs her bottom lip pressed into her mouth with concentration.

" Indeed," he sat across from her and watched intently as she set up the simple round red pieces, one for each dark square of the first two rows of the board on her side. He extended his hand as she offered the stack of identical black pieces. He placed them as she had hers and looked to her for instruction.

She then proceeded in explaining the rules of the game, you may only move diagonally one square at a time in the forward direction. The object of the game was to capture all of the opponents pieces by 'jumping' them. When you reached the opposite side of the board your opponent would give you one of your pieces back to be 'kinged' and the piece could then move in all diagonal directions. Sarek was intrigued, it appeared to be a simple bishops game.

Mandy then said that red goes first and moved her first piece.

Sarek played, assuming facing a child, even with his handicap of never having played the game before would be little challenge.

Then he watched her deftly jump four pieces in a diabolical pattern and land squarely in kings position.

" King me," she demanded collecting his slain pieces like she made that sort of massacring move all the time.

Sarek then proceeded to be soundly beaten. As Mandy picked up his last piece she sighed and looked up at him unimpressed.

" You aren't very good,"

" Indeed," he raised one eyebrow and extended his hand to take his pieces back and set them up again.

--

" Captain, I strongly suggest you rethink your strategy."

" This isn't a game of chess, Spock," Kirk was ordering another clearly insane tactic to get out of this new sticky situation. Nyota was frantically working with the opposing Izarian battle cruiser, trying to get them to stand down, to explain that the Enterprise is on a mission of peace.

Spock worked with the Captain, assuring him that Nyota would complete her task, and no serious confrontations would arise from what was supposed to be a simple negotiation. Kirk was being uncommonly stubborn though, leaving Spock to resort to contacting Dr. McCoy for a second opinion.

Within minutes the Doctor was on the bridge frowning and 'Damnit, Jim'-ing. It's the best Spock could do so far away; he itched to be back on the bridge as did Nyota, as she tried to convince the battle cruiser that she was in fact part of the Enterprise crew.

Almost simultaneously Jim cracked and decided to go to his ready room and rethink the entire situation, and the battle cruiser cut communication for deliberation.

Spock and Nyota faced two empty screens for a moment and then turned to look at each other helplessly.

" I thought vacations were supposed to be relaxing." She smiled weakly at him and he raised one eyebrow in reply.

--

"What do _you_ do for fun?" Mandy asked eventually as she collected another one of his pieces from the board in front of them. Seven games in and Sarek was taking his time, thinking out his moves as he would any chess game. He had yet to win one match and was determined to find the logic in the patterns of the game, but his patience appeared to boring the child.

" My days consist of a number of logical activities to ensure the traditions and culture of the Vulcan people are preserved," he said slowly inching one of his pieces forward and to the left.

Mandy pounced on it and he watched it disappear behind her side of the board with a touch of fond resignation.

" But what do you do _for fun_?" she asked settling back into her chair to wait for his next move. He looked up from the board into her serious eyes such a contrast to her outward appearance, her hair pulled into two sprightly fountains on her head.

" My leisure time is spent meditating and familiarizing myself with the news worthy events of the Federation." Mandy perked up as he said this.

" You meditate?" she asked brightly. He bowed his head catching her eyes again before taking one of her invading pieces. Her face transformed from surprised delight to frowning frustration. As she moved one of her far pieces, stretching out over the board she huffed.

" I meditate with Father every morning before Mama is awake, I don't sleep as much as her,"

Sarek steeped his fingers and observed her.

" You perform a joint meditation? It is not a solitary pursuit?" he inquires, halting the game for a moment. She looks at him blankly and nods.

" I can show you if you want,"

--

" We're never leaving the Enterprise solely in Kirk's hands ever again." Nyota mutters punching buttons far more vigorously than she needed to.

" I am of the persuasion to agree with you were it not for Starfleet regulations demanding our leave under penalty of suspension or ejection from service," Spock gently touched her shoulder, communicating wordlessly for her to relax.

The negotiations had lasted the unexpected majority of the day, and they were just packing things up now. It had taken some quick thinking on everyone's part but the Enterprise was once again sailing on unscathed. It was any other day on the flagship of the federation but feeling so helpless from so far away, so far from their true extended family was taxing and they were both unusually fatigued.

" How do you think Mandy and Sarek are doing?" She asked standing and stretching beside Spock.

" I do not know," he said truthfully cocking his head as they began their walk out of the Starfleet base.

--

Sarek escorted Mandy to his meditation chamber, watching her take in the room, gaze at the artwork on the gently curved walls as he removed his outer robes.

" Is the ambient temperature satisfactory?" he asked her, mindful of her bodily requirements but she just nodded and gazed up at one particular piece depicting a Vulcan night. Much of the sky was covered by Vulcan's sister T'Kuht and the balance of light and shadow captured by the artist was of a startling accuracy.

" It's pretty," she said looking at him with a small smile, " It's the other Vulcan isn't it? Before it was…" she trailed off looking down, Sarek clasped his hands before him.

" Yes, it is. You may speak of the destruction of Vulcan, fear of that which has taken place is to allow fear to dictate your life." He said sitting upon the rectangle mat, folding his legs to settle into meditation as he has done since he was her age.

He then came to watch her stand before him looking at him with open dark eyes weighing his features, his character.

" May I touch you Grandfather?" she asked at last in a quiet voice, " I'm not supposed to touch anyone while we visit the colony, but I only know how to meditate with Father while I touch him." She explained patiently.

He inclined his head, " You may," he sated and then watched as she smiled a small smile and then climbed into his lap. He stayed perfectly still as she arranged herself to sit in his position, her legs crossed her hands on her knees, pressing her small warm back into his chest. Her hair was soft as it ticked against his chin and he pressed his lips together as not to let them curl into a physical manifestation of fond amusement.

Mandy seemed to settle then, but shifted again and looked up at him twisting comically. He raised one brow at her in question. She smiled and faced forward again taking care as she next focused her attentions on turning his hands by maneuvering his wrists to lie palm up.

She then carefully placed her small delicate hands into his large palms. He blocked his own telepathic conduit, allowing her just contact with none of the emotional transference. She seemed very displeased with this.

" What are you doing? I can't feel you." She twisted to look at him again, " Do you really not have any emotions? People say Father has none, but I feel them when he touches me. Or maybe you don't know how to do that?" she asked her words for once in their day betraying her age and inexperience.

" I was merely attempting to shield you from such an exchange," he explained letting go of his tight control so she felt his amusement and affection for her. She smiled then and settled back into him more comfortably.

" You're good at meditating," She said simply relaxing, he felt her mentality in return, a calmness settling over her being as she slipped into meditation.

" I have much practice," he murmured closing his own eyes somewhat eager to experience the interesting push and pull of the joint meditation.

" You should practice at Checkers then,"

--

By the time Spock and Nyota finally made it back to Sarek's home the shades were pulled and lights were dim in accordance to Terra's daily schedule.

They entered hesitantly, unsure of what they would find.

" Father?" Spock called entering the house further as Nyota unzipped and tugged off her boots tiredly. She then followed him into the sitting area where he had stopped in the doorway. She frowned and ducked around him to see what had caused him to take such pause.

Upon looking into the room she was faced with obvious evidence of a good day for Mandy, half a game of checkers was set up, the dirty dishes of a shared meal over the low table in front of the sofa stacked neatly and pushed to the side but not yet cleaned, and finally in one large armchair sat Sarek holding a large data PADD displaying Vulcan text in one hand. His other hand appeared to be trapped by their daughter who was curled up in his lap fast asleep.

" I was quite unsure of how to proceed once she fell asleep," he said looking down at her peaceful face, " I find myself reluctant to wake her," he confessed his eyes pulling up to look at them, a measure of affection worked into the lines of his face.

Nyota smiled and moved towards them, reaching out to shift the little girl gently into her arms. She inevitably woke with a sigh pressing her head to her mother's neck.

" Mama?" she mumbled curling her arms in, " You're back,"

Nyota hummed, " Yes we're back, time for bed though," she carried her towards the entrance of the room and her father.

"Say good night," Mandy shifted, turning her head and extending one hand, which Spock took in his own.

" Good night _Sa-mekh_" she muttered quietly and then turned to look over her mothers shoulder.

"_Ne'shau neik-ha'ge, Sa'mekh'al*"_ she smiled at Sarek, the secret pleased smile of two great friends. Sarek fought not to smile back, instead inclining his head and moving to clean up the dishes while she was put to bed.

" Amanda did not create too much trouble while we were absent?" Spock asked, entering the room at last to begin cleaning up Mandy's Checker pieces gathering them back into their satchel.

" No. She is a very engaging and polite child." Sarek straightened carrying their dinner effects and moving back into the kitchen. Spock followed and Nyota soon joined them once more.

" I'm sorry we were gone longer than we expected," She said moving easily to take over the cleaning and recycling of the dishes, " What did the two of you do all day?" she smiled over her shoulder at Sarek who sat down once more.

" We engaged in several games of Checkers. She is a formidable opponent and determined quickly my skill level is little to none." Nyota snorted at that and sighed as Spock took over the task of cleaning from her.

" I hope she didn't gloat too much, Captain Kirk is a bad influence on her when it comes to board games," she said taking a spare chair.

" She was not impressed but neither did she take pride in her wins." He said, " Our conversation were most illuminating as to her life, I was quite intrigued by the concept of joined meditation," Spock paused at this and looked at him.

" It is something she has an aptitude for-"

" I agree. She elected to demonstrate the process. It was a fascinating experience," Spock nodded his head in acquiescence, " It has potential for further study on the topic of instruction of meditation to the children of Tih-Vulcan. I will propose the idea at the next counsel of elders," he said simply, watching as Spock's actions slowed and Nyota's brows furrowed.

" Will they listen to you? Mandy is mostly human after all, using her as an example of a successful case in which this process works…" trailed off implying the counsel may not agree to hear his words because of blind prejudice. Spock was openly watching their exchange now and Sarek welcomed it, it was something they had not spoken of for too long.

" With the size of our population, even as it grows, any and every Vulcan genome is a cherished resource. While the proportion of her humanity may render her dispensable on the grounds of reproduction, other contributions to the community by her are still valid. It is her telepathic abilities that are in question, although weak, they are wholly of Vulcan origin and therefore the solid logical basis to start an inquiry into the benefits of this method of instruction." He stated patiently. There was a clear need to collect and pool every last little bit of Vulcan culture left floating in the universe, and to begin creating new original defining characteristics as well.

" Much the same can be said of many of your Vulcan based talents, Spock. Your skill upon the Vulcan Lyre, and indeed even the instrument design itself are much needed to instruct the youth of Tih-Vulcan,"

Spock nodded then, the note they had achieved with the conversation seemed final, or at least for the moment, they all needed time to reflect.

--

Many more enjoyable days were spent exploring the colony, teaching Mandy as much as she could ask and taking much amusement in the uncommon but apparently newly close relationship between Grandfather and Granddaughter.

Mandy enjoyed the market the most, conversing in her very best Vulcan with the vendors who raised their eyebrows but in the end treated the small charming girl to free trinkets and in once case a very beautiful necklace she had been admiring.

In no small feat of diabolical organization she aligned with Sarek in order to give the necklace to her mother in the ruse that it had been purchased for her by Spock. The resulting later display of affection between her mother and father was very enjoyable.

All too soon however they were due to depart in order to make it to Terra to visit Mandy's Human grandparents.

The small family huddled in the doorway to the home, the transport loaded with their belongings, ready to make their departure.

Nyota was first thanking Sarek for his hospitality, her arms around Mandy's neck as the girl stood before her quiet for once. She then uttered a well wishing for him in her native tongue bowing her head in respect.

Mandy was next, she stepped forward and looked up at Sarek with wide wet eyes. She spoke a similar thanks for letting them stay and then sighed and motioned for him to crouch to her level. He did so without hesitation, expecting some other words she wished for him to know but what he didn't expect was a very warm and welcomed hug.

" I'll miss you _Sa'mekh'al_," shewhispered into his ear. He closed his eyes then and wrapped his arms around her as well.

" It has been quite the honor to have made your acquaintance and to be graced with the privilege of being part of your family, Lady Amanda. We will meet again," he assured her as she pulled away finally. She smiled then although her eyes were still shining with tears.

" You can practice your Checkers while I'm gone," she returned to her mother's side and they moved together through the door to the transport. Alone Spock and he exchanged a gaze that spoke of volumes more than any words possibly could. Finally Spock raised his hand in Vulcan Salute.

" Live long and prosper, Father," he bowed his head as well, Sarek returned the sentiment, his own hand raised in the shape so familiar and traditional.

" Be well, and cherish your family, Spock. They are your greatest treasure, it has taken me far too long to realize this point." He said at last. Spock nodded once more and then was gone, into the transport, which whisked them all away.

Sarek felt logically alone after their leaving, and moved to his meditation chamber in efforts to begin to re-center his mind, to stave off encroaching loneliness. As he took off his outer robe a small dark fabric bag fell from its folds onto the floor with a clatter. He hooked his robe and retrieved the bag, feeling the fine fabric and the smooth round pieces it contained.

Mandy had ensured he would have pieces to practice with. Sarek tossed the bag in his hand once and moved into his meditative position, placing the bag on the incense alter before him.

He most definitely would be improving upon his skill in the time between their next meeting. With that he slipped into meditation, looking forward to that unknown point in time where he would be with at least one of his Amandas again.

_tbc_

* * *

* _Ne'shau neik-ha'ge, Sa'mekh'al_ = "Greetings of low light, Grandfather," aka good evening -this is completely made up on my part with the help of the vulcan language dictionary


	2. The One With The Sehlat

This was supposed to be part 3, but i figured part 2 didn't have enough of Sarek involvement so i skipped it. While this one is also a bit lacking on his side, it focuses more on vulcan and human tradition and what their family is like which is the goal of this little series, to watch this intriguing family!

I don't know how soon I'm going to update this series again so put it on alerts if you want more and don't hold your breath or anything :)

* * *

**The One With The Sehlat**

" I have been quite frequently reminded to include in this correspondence that the approximate sixth anniversary -in accordance to the terrain measure of one year- of Amanda's birth approaches. She has been insistent that you be made aware of this fact although I have explained on numerous occasions that the passage and measure of time changes between planets and that while celebrations of ones birth are common place among humans, Vulcans do not mark age as numerical and therefore do not recognize the event of being born." Spock spoke just as evenly as usual but he seemed fatigued, not physically per say but as if the mere topic of the conversation weighed physically down on him.

Sarek had never been around a small mostly human child for any length of time leading up to their birthday however, for if he had he would have understood such the exasperation Spock had for the event.

"Therefore I ask in your reply to this message that you do not indulge her in a celebratory fashion, but merely acknowledge you are aware of her maturing. If you so wish to, a separate message or greeting for her to watch on this marked day would also suffice, and greatly please her." Sarek knew this was true, Amanda was very pleased whenever he corresponded with her and her alone.

After their leave, in which Amanda began contacting Sarek while she was still on Earth with her human grandparents the two of them had kept up a steady stream of short but informative and meaningful transmissions. Mandy informed her grandfather of her daily activities, progress with her learning curve and worked on her Vulcan. In return Sarek encouraged her and indulged her in her questioning of his and his son's pasts.

One thing she had been rather taken with in all his tales had been I-Chaya the sehlat that he had owned as a boy and subsequently gave to Spock. When Mandy had visited Earth she was immediately enamored with the animals that inhabited the place. She had never been around many animals, living most of her life onboard the Enterprise. She was so exhilarated around those she did encounter she was unable to describe them with many proper words in her excitement. Instead the sounds and shapes her face had made explained how she felt in a somewhat indirect way. It had been a particularly amusing transmission Sarek still had saved on his terminal's hard drive.

The real accumulation of her obsession however had centered around Amanda's human cousin's ownership of a pet dog. She adored the creature to great lengths but when she expressed her desires for a pet as well her parents had logically been weary; dwelling on a ship did not make favorable living conditions for animals.

They had returned without a pet, although as Mandy had informed him, Captain Kirk was all right with her having an animal in their quarters so long as it was no bigger than 15 kilograms. In all the discussion about pets Sarek had informed her of I-Chaya's existence and all about the sehlats that used to roam Vulcan's surface.

Spock had responded to that particular transmission dryly informing him that Amanda was now using the fact he had had a pet when he was her age as a counter argument to his and Nyota's refusal of her request. He had then asked curtly that Sarek stop encouraging Amanda's obsession with animals especially the large bear-like creatures that were now extinct.

Sarek had obeyed his son's request…but knew for a very good fact that sehlats were not in fact as gone as they appeared to be.

Perhaps this anniversary of Amanda's sixth year was the most suitable time to present her with a gift neither frivolous nor meaningless but most rewarding and educational. He began composing his reply immediately.

--

"Transporter room to Captain Kirk,"

" How's the cargo transfer going?" Kirk shifted in his chair restlessly. They were grounded for the moment in space dock stocking up on necessities, making repairs, doing trades and picking up any extra deliveries they could make.

" Fine sir, but there is one…matter that needs your attention," the officer's voice through the speaker sounded unsure and slightly skeptical. Kirk gladly punched the reply button on his chair

" I'll be down in a minute," he then bounded out of his chair leaving command of the stagnant bridge to a card playing Chekov. He couldn't wait for whatever was going to go down, no matter how many weary trying and deadly experiences he had, he always wanted more.

--

The transporter room seemed the regular chaos it always was during a stop over when Kirk entered. There were large crates being beamed in and loaded onto hover dollies and others materializing and dematerializing immediately to the cargo bays.

" Here, Captain," The young red shirt stood by a slotted metal crate looking rather uncomfortable about it. Kirk approached cautiously.

" What's the situation?" he asked bending to try and get a look at what was inside. Whatever it was moved, and growled.

" It was delivered with the personal crew effects," he said his brow furrowed, " But the delivery PADD won't respond to any authorization other than yours, sir," he said handing over the slim device.

Kirk took the blank slate and announced his code clearly, " Captain's authorization code James T Kirk 3 6 alpha victor." The PADD sprang to life listing a complete and extensive delivery route and a personal message. The officer seeing that Kirk was now dealing with the growling crate had returned to his duties directing the flow of other personal deliveries.

Kirk opened the file and watched with furrowed brow and then a gleeful grin.

--

Spock would never understand why any of the crew felt it necessary to press the notification panel more than the one time sufficient of alerting him to their presence outside his door. He was not surprised to find the Captain to be the culprit leaning on the buzzer this time, a large metal crate hovering on a cargo trolley beside him.

" Special delivery," Kirk leered at him. Spock did not respond, merely inspected the 'delivery'.

" What is it?" he asked stepping back as Kirk pushed the box inside.

" I don't know, you tell me," he handed over the PADD that came with the crate as the doors automatically closed behind him. " Where's the family?" he asked casually leaning an elbow on the box despite in making a rather menacing noise back at him.

" Nyota has taken Amanda to the mess for a snack, they should be returning shortly," he said before activating the message and listening to his Father's cryptic brief words.

" Did you get any of that? I only understood that it's meant for you and you'd be piiiiissssed when you got it." He stated with a grin patting the corner of the box happily.

" If I am not mistaken my father has delivered Amanda a…" he paused considering his words " Birthday present," he set the PADD down and deactivated the hover protocol of the dolly.

" I thought you guys didn't celebrate birthdays," Kirk crouched beside Spock where he was inspecting the latch that held the container closed.

" We do not." he pressed his lips together listening to the rustling of whatever was within, " it is most confusing," he murmured reaching out to the latch, but before he could touch it however the door opened again and Mandy burst inside.

She stopped short immediately freezing upon seeing the delivery.

" What's that?" she asked curiously moving slowly to stand between her father and the captain. The thing within rustled again and Amanda's eyes widened.

" Spock?" Nyota frowned at the PADD left behind on the table picking it up and inspecting it, " May I speak with you a moment?" she asked already moving into the next room. Spock stood and swiftly followed her leaving Kirk and Mandy staring at the box.

Kirk flopped back to sit on the floor before it. Mandy joined him.

" What is it?" she asked him openly, a tad excited a tad frightened.

" I donno kid, but I think it's yours," he said with a twinkle in his eye. Mandy's face brightened into pure excitement.

--

" Why is there an animal crate in my living room?" Nyota rounded on Spock once they were sealed off from the main room and the wandering ears of their Captain and daughter.

" As I understand it my father has shipped something for Amanda's birthday," he gestured to the PADD she still held.

" That doesn't explain anything. Your father doesn't celebrate birthdays." She covered her face for a moment, " Okay, okay say he did send her a present – a pet – what _is_ it?" she asked peeking through her fingers at him. Spock furrowed his brow.

" That is the most puzzling question of these circumstances. My father is aware of the limited capacity for animals on board, I do not believe he would attempt to disregard regulation… however it is illogical to encourage the celebration of ones birth. The only _logical_ conclusion would be his gift is one of coincidence to coincide with Amanda's birthday while in fact being the traditional childhood presentation of …" Spock paused brows furrowed.

" Of what?" Nyota crossed her arms frowning up at him.

" Of a child's own sehlat,"

--

Kirk was holding Mandy back from pushing her small fingers through the gaps in the metal, there was no telling what that thing would do and he was not going to be responsible for the disfigurement of the child of two of his most valuable bridge officers.

" A WHAT?!" Kirk winced, he'd never heard Uhura shriek like that before. Mandy frowned at the closed door concealing her parents as well.

" They don't want me to have a pet," She said glumly sitting back down beside Kirk with a heavy sigh, " You should take it back, I don't want to get in trouble," she muttered setting her chin in her hands, resting her elbows on her knees.

" I'm sure that you won't get in trouble, Mandy," Kirk thought back a bit guiltily to his childhood, how come he was never worried about getting in trouble? The girl sighed pursing her lips, " Really, it's a present. If anyone is going to get in trouble it's probably your grandfather," he said earnestly but she turned to him interested.

" Grandfather sent this?" she was on her feet again heading for the main computer terminal in their quarters. Kirk followed her with interest watching as she opened the transmission program and quickly found the one message addressed to her. When she tried to open it however it remained firmly locked. She frowned and tried again, Kirk looking over her shoulder.

" Wait a sec, it's time stamped, you can't open it until your birthday," he tapped the screen to show her and she frowned mightily down at it.

--

" Let's just forget about the fact that this is a completely nonsensical illogical action on your father's part and focus on what we're going to do, okay?" Nyota was pacing now had been ever since Spock's speculation upon what was in the crate, " We have to open it, because it's a living thing and it's probably hungry and going stir crazy in that little box." She said crossing her arms.

" If we allow Amanda to see the creature she will inevitably bond with it." Spock reminded her needlessly. She nodded turning to complete another lap of the small a read she trod. " We cannot simply return the gift either. Now that Amanda has been made aware of its existence she will dwell on it incessantly if it simply disappears."

" Okay," Nyota finally stopped walking, " So what are we going to do?" she looked up at Spock frustration and worry clear on her face.

" We will open the crate. If the animal is dangerous we will explain to Amanda why it must be removed. Likewise if it is an adolescent sehlat, it will be removed before it can reach maturity and violate protocol." Nyota nodded.

" And if it's something harmless and small…a rabbit? A dog?" she sighed.

" I suggest we prepare to have an animal lodging with us for the rest of its lifespan."

--

When Spock and Nyota re-entered the main living area it was to find Kirk and Mandy both sitting on the floor before the crate, staring at it with skeptical eyes.

" It makes funny noises," Mandy said to them getting to her feet with the Captain, " Sort of squeally sometimes. Maybe it's a pig," she said with little conviction.

" That is highly unlikely," Spock said as he moved to their personal replicator, punching buttons instead of speaking, " and 'squeally' is not a viable word,"

Mandy made a face of impatience but whether it was directed at the correction of her language or how Nyota was ushering her away from the crate was debatable.

" What are you doing?" she asked, pushing at her mother's incessant hands but stumbling a few paces away from where she started anyway.

" I am attempting to replicate a viable food source for this animal, it will be hungry." Spock pulled a newly materialized bowl out of the machine and brought it over to sit before the crate.

" What is that?" Kirk asked this time; his expression half disgusted half interested at the contents that proved to be brown and nugget-like in shape.

" It is a dietary supplement that is animal, vegetable and suitable for ingestion by a number of fauna." Spock gestured for Kirk to step back and then reached for the latch of the crate. Taking a moment to make sure everyone was ready for the animal he pulled the pin and let the door swing widely outward.

Within, the creature stilled in the newly afforded light, a shadow at the back of its tiny home. The adults were just as hesitant to move or make any noises, too many away missions under their belts not to be cautious around any unidentified life-forms; but Mandy squirmed her breathing audible with excitement.

Slowly it shifted, a black nose and furry brown snout inching into the brighter light to sniff the air experimentally. Then one foot and then the rest of it darting outward to pounce on the food in front of it with relishing shrieks of delight.

" What….is it?" Kirk frowned at the small furry creature. It looked like a tiny lion, or maybe a bear, with long canine teeth that over hung its short snout and a thick mane-like pelt around its shoulders and head.

Mandy's eyes were wide with delighted upon seeing it.

"Fascinating." Spock knelt a distance away from where the animal was feeding, " It is a sehlat." He stated staring at the creature.

" Aren't they supposed to be huge?" Kirk asked, " Or is this a baby or something," he took a step closer.

" I am uncertain. It appears to have all the features of an adult yet it is approximately an eighth of the size." The sehlat slowed in its eating, taking a moment to run its green tongue over its chops.

" Can I keep it then? If it's little?" Mandy came forward then, cautiously stopping beside her father, gazing unblinkingly at the creature.

" Potentially, if your mother and the Captain agree," Spock and Mandy turned to the two humans expectantly. Kirk shrugged.

" If it doesn't get any bigger than this, knock your socks off, kid," he said casually, turning to face the last deliberating member of their party. Nyota did not look enchanted by the creature.

" I'm not sure Mandy. It doesn't look like it would be a very good pet…those teeth…" she folded her arms around her body and frowned.

" Sehlats make exceptional pets. They are loyal, and intelligent, with few needs aside from being fed and watered promptly twice a day." Spock informed her as the animal finished its meal and began to take stock of the people around it, " Its front teeth are an evolutionary necessity used only for identification and mating purposes. While pointed they are quite cylindrical and dull,"

Mandy was squatting and holding her hand out to the sehlat now, letting it come closer to snuff at her while she giggled. Nyota sighed looking at them.

" Alright. We'll try it, but if it causes problems, or you can't take care of it we're sending it straight back to Sarek." The last of her warning was drowned out by Mandy's excited cheer, causing the sehlat to jump and then cry out with her.

"Cool," Kirk grinned garnering a glare from Nyota and an eyebrow from Spock.

--

_One New Transmission: Coordinates Origin - 5003245.824.82 Colony Alpha, Tih-Vulcan. Play Transmission?_

Many accepted eagerly in the early hours of her seventh year when the transmission finally _finally_ unlocked and allowed her to open the message from her grandfather.

" Amanda, this transmission should reach you on the approximate stardate of the sixth anniversary of your birth. You are very young in the eyes of the universe, and have much to learn yet. By now you have undoubtedly received my gift to you, and I hope you are pleased with it." Sarek began somberly delivering his carefully picked words with intensity. Mandy grinned and patted her sehlat on the head as it lay beside her on the large chair, it whined appreciatively.

" The sehlat is a sacred animal. Its importance in Vulcan society dates to before the time of Surak, when it was companion, protector, and a valuable resource. The tradition of bestowing a modern Vulcan child with their own sehlat to care for, respect, and honor is one that has proved invaluable in our family for generations." Mandy bit her lip digging her fingers into the thick fur mane of the animal as she listened; it was something she could tell was very important to her grandfather, and possibly her father as well.

" I was reluctant to see this tradition end despite the lack of readily available sehlats for ownership and your particular circumstance that lends itself unfavorably to such an animal. This is why the animal you are now in possession of is inordinately special. Your sehlat is one from a small herd found on Terra. This particular herd had been left as a gesture of good will between Humans and Vulcans just after first contact was made." Mandy looked on in surprise, that certainly sounded important.

"As at the time a herd of full sized sehlats could not be transported from planet to planet with ease, a miniature breed was created for the event." Sarek noted and Mandy grinned widely, so her new friend was a miniature! There was no need to worry about it being taken away because of it growing anymore. Mandy relaxed a bit further into her seat and the sehlat burrowed its nose into her leg.

" As the miniatures were not needed on Vulcan they were never recreated; they instead have been kept as a symbol of friendship and cooperation between our two peoples. Accounting for this information it seemed an appropriate gift for you a child of these two worlds as well as suiting your ship's policies upon domestic animals." Mandy hadn't thought of that, if the mini-sehlats had not been delivered and Vulcan and Earth not on such friendly terms would she even exist at all? Sarek continued then, pushing the question from her mind for the moment.

" From this sehlat you will learn responsibility, and patience as every Vulcan child does. I believe that you however will also benefit from the constant companionship of the animal and although it cannot play your human games it will most definitely listen to your thoughts and never stray from your side." Mandy looked down at her friend and pet it softly, cherishing in the moment for all it was and promised to be. She decided then it was the best gift she'd ever gotten.

--

Nyota brought a small, decorated cake in the door with her when she was finished her shift, intending to surprise her daughter with a treat for the day brought straight from the mess hall where the real food was kept. It was late but she was sure Mandy would still be bouncing around high off of the excitement from the day when she entered.

The lights were dim and the main living area empty, so she set the plate that held the cake down and went looking for her family. It was in the little offshoot study area that she found them, Spock slouched and shoved just a tad off center in the large desk chair, Mandy curled in the extra space under his arm her feet in his lap, and the sehlat dozing equally on both of them.

She seemed to have just caught the tail end of their recording to Sarek, Mandy's words of goodbye and thanks were slow, and heavy with fatigue. When Spock reached out and cut off the recording Nyota entered the room.

" Did the rest of the day go smoothly?" she asked causing them both to look at her.

" Yes," Spock replied picking the sehlat up and placing it on the ground before doing the same with Mandy, " But I believe it is long past your usual time of retirement," he said to their daughter as she swayed where she stood.

" Yah Ya is a miniature sehlat, Mama. She's not going to get any bigger so I can keep her," she mumbled picking up her animal and carting it to the doorway where Nyota stood.

" It's a girl? You named her Yah Ya?" she asked interested as Spock stood, subtly stretching and striding over to join them.

" Uh huh, I don't care what Pavel says, it's a good name," she buried her nose in the fur at the animal's neck, and it gave a rumble of contentment, or exasperation, or something. She then trotted out the door leaving Nyota somewhat out of the loop and looking to Spock for explanation.

" Doctor McCoy stopped by briefly and determined the sehlat was indeed female. He also informed me singularly that he was already dealing with two 'god damned hybrids' and he did not need to add veterinarian to his résumé," Nyota smiled at his words and leaned against the wall as he continued.

" Amanda spent much of her time with her guests asking for potential names for her pet. At one point a lengthy debate between herself and Ensign Chekov on the merits of traditional Russian names ended in her favor resulting in his immediate departure." Nyota laughed this time, imagining the amount of frustration Mandy must have caused Chekov to actually have him storm off.

" So how did she finally settle on Yah Ya?" she asked curiously, " It isn't a very common name,"

" I believe it came about in honor of my childhood sehlat I-Chaya," he stated looking across their quarters at the entrance to Amanda's bedroom, " Although I doubt there is much logic behind her thought process in the decision,"

" I don't know about that," Nyota smiled at him, pulling him out of the room with one arm threaded around his waist, " She certainly loves you, and Sarek. Isn't that reason enough?" she turned her head against his shoulder to look up at him.

He bowed his head in consideration and then smiled gently at her, "Affirmative,"


End file.
